


basorexia ii

by Farrowe



Series: drabble prompts for abstruse words [8]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrowe/pseuds/Farrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be easy to let him free her; but she could break her own chains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	basorexia ii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrskroger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mrskroger).



He seemed to carry the night with him on his shoulders; soft and silent, he crept with the growing shadows through the office until the moon danced silver in his hair and glittered coldly in the eyes watching her. 

It was as if she had beckoned him. She had, in her way: trapped here in the Hofburg, the brush of those lips against hers had often padded its way into her dreams. Now he had come, with gentle promises wrapping themselves about her and weaving a downy blanket for her to rest with him.

She could sink into his embrace now, and never leave; his was the kiss that could break her fetters. It would be as easy as turning around.

But the approach of those lips had come too soon.


End file.
